How to Apology
by narukaze
Summary: Takes place in my wild arms story. When my oc saves jet from dune monster but gets hurt from it. Jet blames himself for what happened. He tries to apology to her but she will not hear it. How can one apology without words? One shot. ocxjet


Okay I have wanted to write this one shot for some time. It is a fluffy! It's about how jet feels after Sara get hurt trying to save him from the dune/sand monster. I guess it's a bit angrierness as well mixed in there as well. Hope you guys like it!

**How to Apology**

She's an idiot.

I never asked her to do something like this.

But…

How did things come to this?

Why do I have to feel this way toward her?

_Flash back…_

_We were attacked by a dune monster. And at the time me and Sara had been on the roof of the sand craft._

_Soon we heard a loud growl over us then we slowly looked up to see the monster looking down from over us. "Holy shit…" Was the only thing I could get out of my mouth._

_Both of us didn't minute. We kept still staring at the monster. "Shouldn't…we run inside?" Sara asked me. "The second we move…it will hit us…the odd are not looking too good…" I told her. "And you think just staying here…is doing us any good?" She asked glaring up toward me. "Y-yes?" I slowly said feeling sweat roll down my face. I didn't want to move. How the hell could we get out of this mess? It would get us before we would make it inside the sand craft!_

"_It's going to attack sooner more then later weirdo…" She said still glaring toward me. "Hell I know that. But…there no way we both can make it…" I pointed out to her. Then it hit me. Would I really have to go that far? Most likely…damnit to hell. _

"_Then…what should we do?" She asked me. "Gees…what a pain for things to be like this. Okay…then I tell you to, run for the door alright?" I told her. "But, what about you?" She asked me as I looked away from her. "You're being stupid! You shouldn't worry about others! I thought you were a drifter for crying out loud! A drifter should worry about nothing' but him or herself!" I yelled to her._

_I was getting worked up. But she wouldn't listen if I didn't do things this way. She so damn stubborn!!_

"_Get ready, alright?" I told her. Would she fight me over this? "Okay…" I heard her whisper to me. She gave in? I slowly held my arms at my side. "Ready?" I asked her. "Yes, but how do you plan to hold him back? She asked sounding worried. "What did I just tell you? Only worry about yourself!" I yelled annoyed with her. _

_Damnit...why does she have to be this way?_

"_Fine…forget I asked." She quickly said. "…okay…go!" I yelled to her as I started to fire some shots at the dune monster. I heard her quickly take off told the door. But I knew…in the long run this would just piss off the monster. But…as long she makes it…then it would be alright. _

_Soon I heard her stop running. Had she made it? I looked back to check but as I did the dune monster hit me. "…you bastard…" I whispered as blood felt to my feet. "Jet…" I heard her say. _

_She knew it now…didn't she? I had acted as a shield for her. A human shield._

_Would she be angry with me?_

"_That son of a…." I heard her start to say. "Where the hell are ya going?!" I heard gallows voice ask. "Where? Gallows you're not saying just to leave him like that!" I heard Sara voice yell. "I don't like it anymore then you do. But the punk would kick my ass if I let ya back out there!" Gallows told her. And he was right. I would. I will kill him if he does._

"_You don't get it! He has lost too much blood! As he is now…!" Sara started to say. "I know, he will not be standin' much longer. But there isn't anything we can do right now! So don't' be foolish and throw away the life he just saved!" Gallows yelled to Sara. _

_Just saved?_

_Ha ha…it funny to hear someone say that._

_Me…? Save someone? Ha ha…it just so…_

"_Sara no!" Gallows yelled trying to hold her back. "Let go, gallows!" Sara screamed. "No! Stop acting like this!" Gallows yelled back to her. "No! Let go of me…! I have too! Help him!" I heard Sara cry._

_This was all for the best._

"_You better keep her back…Gallows. Or I'll kick your ass…" I yelled to him. "Trying' but she's not too helpful…" Gallows told me. "Jet! You idiot! All you said…was just talk wasn't it?!" She yelled to me._

_I slowly grinned._

"_So what…if it was. It worked didn't it?" I asked her._

_Foolish…_

_I am the foolish one aren't I?_

"_And you call me the stupid one. When you're really stupid…even to act as a human shield!" She yelled to me._

_She was right. I was the stupid one. _

_How reckless am I…_

_Acting as a shield for another person. I only did it because…of this feeling didn't I?_

_This stupid feeling…_

"_I hear you alright?! Maybe I was stupid too!" I yelled to her. She didn't say a word to me. Maybe I was surprising her? "Damnit…I wish I never felt this way toward you…" I growled. "…w-what?" She asked. "He sure spilled the beans…" Gallows whispered. "Nothing…just get inside the damn sand craft." I told her as I started firing at the human again._

_I was kinda glad she didn't really hear what I had said._

_Maybe it was all for the best._

"_You heard the punk! Let's get inside!" Gallows yelled to Sara trying to pull her inside. "No! I'm not going inside!" Sara yelled as she pulled out a piece of paper. "No Sara! Not here!" Gallows yelled. Sara threw the piece of paper toward the dune monster. "No! It's too dangerous to cast a spell in a place like this!" Gallows quickly yelled. "I don't care! That bastard still needs to get yelled at more!" Sara yelled as the paper got closer and closer to the monster._

"_Damn…this stupid piece of shit…just will not give up!" I yelled reloading my arms. Just then I heard the dune monster yell out. "What?" I asked as I saw a small piece of paper on the monster's forehead. "Ah…shit…" I whispered._

_Was she really this stubborn to go this far? To even cast a spell in a place like this? I wondered._

_Soon I heard the answer to my question._

"_**Devastate!**__" I heard Sara voice yells. "Damnit!" I yelled as explosive of energy shocked the monster in its tracks. _

_I now had a chance to get away from the monster…but did I have the energy to do so?_

_No…I didn't. I was beat. I used too much energy on that monster to let Sara get away safely._

"_Jet! What the hell are you doing? Move!" Sara yelled quickly grabbing into my hand and started to help me toward the door. "I told you…to get inside the damn sand craft…" I growled at her trying to keep up. "Shut up, just keep moving you idiot!" She yelled to me as we hurried toward the door._

_She calls me the idiot? When she's careless and reckless casting a spell in a place like this? _

_Even if it was to help me; I never asked for it! _

_What a foolish girl she really is._

_She's so foolish._

_I felt a small smirk come across my face for some reason._

"_Freaky, hurry up Sara!" gallows yelled to her. "I'm coming, alright? Gees…see it worked no…!" Sara started to say as she stopped dead in her tracks. "S-Sara?" I asked her as I felt her and myself quickly fall onto the deck. "God damnit! Answer me!" I yelled to her. But quickly stopped when I saw blood rolling down her back. _

_The dune monster had gotten her._

"_What the hell are you doing jet?! Grab her and get inside!" Gallows yelled as he started firing some shots at the monster. The dune monster had gotten her good. She was bleeding more then I had been. I growled to myself as I took her arm and put it over my shoulder as I made my way inside. "You're so stupid…" I growled under my breath. Virginia raced over to me as I laid her on her stomach after we got inside. "Sara!" Virginia cried._

_She didn't answer Virginia. More than likely she was out cold. "Virginia! Let jet take care of her! I need your help to deal with the monster!" Clive yelled to Virginia. I knew Virginia didn't want to leave her side. But…if we didn't deal with the monster; we would all be hurt this badly. "Okay…" Virginia whispered hurrying over to Clive. "Damnit Clive! Turn this thing around!" Gallows yelled hurrying toward us. "That's what am I doing now…" Clive said as he quickly started to turn the wheel. _

"_Damn…this kid did get bang up pretty bad." Gallows said looking over her cut up back. "Gallows…give me your aqua medium…" I said holding out my hand toward him. "Alright…going to try to heal up ya girlfriend?" Gallows asked me as he handed over his medium. "Damnit, I don't have time for your bull-crap now! And she's not my girlfriend!" I quickly yelled as I felt my face turn deep red. "Hehe you're face says a different story…" Gallows added in. "Gallows!" Clive yelled toward him. "Alright…I'm coming!" Gallows yelled as he hurried over to Clive._

"_I still have to kick his ass later…for letting her head back out to the deck…" I whispered under my breath as I started to cast heal on her back. It would stop the bleeding. I was sure of this. But it wouldn't stop the pain._

_Why…?_

_Why did you have to be so stupid…?_

_You were safe._

_But…why did you have to come and back into danger just to help me damnit?!_

_God damnit…_

"_Damnit…you're so stupid you little bitch…" I whispered to her. "I'm not the stupid one…you are…" I heard her quickly whisper back. "Sara? Y-you're awake?" I asked her. "I have been awake you idiot." She told me. "You call me the idiot when you act so foolish and reckless?" I asked her. "Yep, because you started being the foolish one." She was pissing me off more. "This isn't a god damn game, Sara! You could have been!" I started to yell. "Could have…but I wasn't the point." She quickly whispered again. _

_I wanted to yell at her more._

_Why the hell had she been so stupid?_

_Especially for someone like me?!_

"_I should be the one yelling at you; not the other way around, jet…" She told me. I didn't say anything back to her. _

_I did this whole thing to save her…_

_But now…she was badly hurt._

_How can I apology for this?_

"_I don't like you playing hero. Don't ever do it again, got it?" She asked me. "Only…if you don't play hero again as well…" I told her. "We're seeing what happens…" She whispered back to me. "I don't like that answer…" I growled. "Too bad…it's the answer you're getting." She told me._

_You're a real idiot…_

_End of flash back_

Apology to her.

It sounded too easy.

But what if…she wouldn't hear of it?

Wouldn't listen to it?

Then what?

How can I make it up to her then?

"…how does your back feel now?" I asked her after we got to baskar. "It still hurts a bit…Halle said it will more than likely become a scar later on." She told me. "Sara…I'm…" I started to say. "…no jet. You don't have to say anything. I took the action on my own. And got hurt because of it. So you don't have to apology to me." She quickly told me.

"…If you say so…" I whispered to her.

She will not hear of it.

I feel at fault here.

If I haven't protected her…this wouldn't have happened right?

It is my fault.

But…she doesn't blame me.

Soon Sara and Virginia headed into gallows house.

Maybe I was wrong…would apolopying to her make me feel better?

I don't know.

Maybe I'm being selfish acting this of her.

But…I want to make it up to her somehow.

"Jet, is something the matter?" Clive voice asked. "No…" I quickly said shaking my head a bit. "…you shouldn't blame yourself over what happened. It was out of your control." Clive told me. "I don't blame myself! What the hell would you get a stupid idea like that?" I asked glaring toward him. "Well…from the reaction you just gave me. You do blame yourself." Clive slowly said. 

I quickly looked away from him. "…you're wrong." I told him. "Really now? Then tell me…what's on your mind?" Clive asked. "…I have no reason to tell you!" I quickly yelled. "Oh really?" Clive asked. "You're becoming too noisily like another big mouth I know!" I growled.

"Very well. If you wish to be left alone then I will. But if you wish to apology to her. A gift it always a good idea." Clive told me before walking away.

A gift? I wondered.

…would that…? Would that really help…and tell her I was sorry without trying to say those words? I wondered.

I slowly nodded to myself it was better than nothing.

I slowly started to head for the exit of baskar colony. But soon I heard a voice behind me. "Where you off to Jet?" Gallows voice asked. "…going for a walk." I quickly said hurrying out of the colony. "Eh? A walk…this late at night?" Gallows wondered out loud. "Well…that kid sure is weird." Gallows nodded to himself.

A gift…but would she like that kind of gift? I wondered.

Soon I found myself at the secret garden…

"Welcome." She greeted me as I entered. "Uh…yeah…" I said rubbing my cheek a bit. "Oh, hello Jet! What brings you here?" Florina asked me. "…uh…well do you grow any other flowers beside…tiny flowers?" I asked her. "Hmm…yes I do. What are you really looking for?" She asked. "I…I don't really know." I told her. "Let see…I have white Lily's. Bermuda buttercup those are yellow. Olenber, Lantana, Scarlet Pimpernel, Verbascum, Common Mallow, Spanish Oyster…" Florina kept going on and on naming flowers. 

Why…the hell are there so many kinds of flowers?!

Two hours later…

"Blindweed, Blue Gem, Calla Lily…" She just keeps naming them. This is never going to end! Why did I ask if she had any other flowers?! Why damnit?!

"And…oh yeah! I have sun flowers too!" She said finally finishing. I shook a bit. "Are you alright, jet?" She asked. "…are they're really that many damn flowers in the world?!" I asked in angrier. "huh? Well yes…but I don't grow all kinds of flowers here just some." She told me. 

There's more?!

"What's wrong? What's with that look on your face jet?" She asked. "Never mind about that. I'll…I'll just take some sun flowers…" I quickly told her. "Okay. Oh, who are they for?" She asked. "…t…that doesn't matter! I-I just need them!" I quickly told her as blush took over my face. "Are they for a girl?" She asked. "…I-I don't have to answer you!" I said turning away.

"Hehe…okay. Okay…here you go." She said as she handed me some sun flowers. I quickly took them. "How much?" I asked. "Oh no. it's on the house. It's a thank you for saving my garden." She told me. "…o-okay…" I said slowly backing away from her. "Good luck with her!" She yelled to me as I started to leave.

"Shut up!" I yelled back to her. 

Florina lightly smiled watching him leave.

"He very kind. It just feels like I met him somewhere before…" Florina whispered to herself.

_A bit later in baskar colony…_

"…gallows have you seen jet?" Sara asked him. "Yeah about umm…I think two hours ago. Saw him leavin' He said he was going for a walk." Gallows told her. "Leaving?" Virginia asked. "Yeah. I thought it was weird by how late it was, but then again that kid is weird." Gallows said with a shrug. 

"…" Sara turned quiet. "Sara I'm sure it nothing to worry about." Virginia told her. "…what if he left for good?" Sara asked. "…well…" Virginia started to say. "…I'm going to look for him." Sara told Virginia before leaving town. "Sara!" Virginia yelled but it was too late she had left town.

Soon she stood outside of town looking around. "Where…did you go, you idiot?" She asked out loud. She didn't see him anywhere around. Had he really left…for good?

Sara…I'm…

He had tried to apologize to her. But she wouldn't listen to him.

"Did he leave because…he blamed himself for what happened to me?" Sara asked herself.

You're an idiot. She thought.

It was dangerous…for her to be out of town as it was but…she didn't think of it. Soon…She felt something hit her from behind. "…what the hell?" She asked as she looked behind her. She saw a group of monster. "…these monsters…should only be around…Ballack Rise…" She whispered to herself as they came toward her. 

But why and how did they get here? She wondered as she pulled out her arms.

_Soon Jet got off his horse…_

"Damnit…I can't believe they're so many damn flowers…" I cussed to myself. "That took way too long…but I wonder if she will…" I started too whispered to myself as I heard a scream. "…what?" I asked watching Sara fly backward outside the colony. "…what the hell is she doing outside of town?" I asked as I pulled out my arms.

Damnit she so…stupid.

I quickly ran toward her. "…what the hell is this? Why are these monsters here?" Sara asked glaring toward them. "I can't take them all out myself…" Sara whispered feeling blood roll down her right arm. Soon a gunshot stopped the monsters in they're tracks. "What?" She asked. "Why the hell did you leave town?" I asked angry. "J-jet?" She asked.

"You didn't answer the question!" I yelled. "…because I…" She started to say. I saw the monster coming toward us. "You can tell me after we deal with them." I told her. She slowly nodded to me. Soon we took them out.

"What the hell we're you thinking?" I asked her after. "…I heard from gallows you left town." She told me. "So?" I quickly said. "…I thought you left for good because of me." She told me. "…!" I gave her a shocked look. 

This was my fault as well.

"…you stupid idiot." I slowly said. "What?" I asked. "How can I leave…? With someone like you is so reckless. I would be kicking myself if I did." I told her. "…then why did you…?" She started to ask. "…b-because I had something to take care of…" I told her as I took out the flowers that had been ripped away from the battle. "…f-flowers?" She asked. "…damnit…those monsters…destroyed them…" I said with a sigh.

I quickly threw them away. "…that sure when up in my face…" I said with a sigh. "…did you go get those flowers for…?" She started to ask. I quickly blushed looking away from her. "It doesn't matter…" I slowly shook my head. 

"Jet…you didn't have to do that." She told me. "…well you wouldn't let me apology! What could I do?!" I asked her in angrier. "…" she slowly shook her head. She then slowly smiled toward me. "You really are an idiot…" She whispered to me. "What?" I asked. 

She slowly shook her head again as she hugged me. "..S-Sara?" I asked her. "Thank you…jet. But they're more than one way to say sorry without words…" She told me.

But all I could do was feel lost.

I slowly hugged her back. I guess…I found a new way to say I'm sorry.


End file.
